Pipsqueak (Cat)
Pipsqueak, or Pip for short, is a Domestic Longhair cat rescued and owned by Stacy. He is the 4th pet owned by Stacy, and 5th pet currently in Stacy's family. Appearance Pip is a large cat with long fur, a slightly hanging belly, and a very plush tail. He has large triangular ears, plush cream-colored fur, and blue eyes. He has a fuller, less athletic body type than Milquetoast. Based on his facial characteristics and the fact that he was adopted from a rescue, Pip is most likely a Domestic Longhair. His coat color is called "seal lynx point", which is famously common in Siamese cats but can also occur in many other breeds as well. Rescue Pip was rescued on February 4th, 2018 from a pet shelter. Similar to how she found Molly, Stacy found him on Petfinder.com, . He was 12 weeks and named Mickey. Stacy couldn't resist and took him home. Stacy renamed him to Pipsqueak after he reminded her of her mouse from Dogcraft. Polly has recently met Pip and had a positive reaction to him. Pip has a Q&A on Stacy's vlogging channel that was streamed recently as well. Meeting Milquetoast Potentially on February 3rd, 2018, Stacy started slowly introducing Pip to Milquetoast. She placed their eating spots closer together, sniff each other's scents, and meeting under door cracks. Finally, after a few days, Stacy took Pip (in a crate for precaution) in with Milque. Milque and Pip had a little bit of a rocky start, but eventually got along with each other. Meeting the Other Pets When Pip first met Polly, she seemed okay with him. But in later vlogs, it was confirmed by Stacy that Polly despises Pip. Unlike Polly, Molly likes Pip, but this has yet to be expanded on. Pip has yet to meet Page. FIP Saga A few days before February 20th, 2018, Stacy noticed that Pip was sneezing and had a swollen belly, but she assumed he was fine. On February 20th, she took Pip to the vet where he was diagnosed with FIP. FIP is a fatal disease in felines. There is no cure, and the chances of Pip dying were "high". Over the next few days, Stacy told everyone on Twitter about Pip. On February 25th, a video was uploaded where Stacy was highly emotional about the discovery of this disease. Because the strand of FIP was a virus, there was a chance Milquetoast could get FIP, as she talks about in her video posted on February 27th, 2018 However, Pip didn't show any kind of sickness, and hope flared in Stacy. Every vlog that got posted showed Pip healthy. Stacy suspected Pip either had a misdiagnosis or had Feline Herpies. The End of FIP Stacy finally processed the final test to see if Pipsqueak had FIP or not. She learned that either he was healed, or never had it. He has been reunited with his brother Milquetoast, and the two are both much happier together now that FIP is gone for good.www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-LkRVMg_gQ&t=440s In Dogcraft Origins In Dogcraft 303, Ezra told Stacy to come to the shelter quickly. Stacy went in and discovered a kitten. Ezra told Stacy that he was sick, so the episode ends with Stacy begging for Dr. Nineheeler to cure the kitten. It is assumed that this was Pipsqueak. In episode 306, Stacy finally named him Pip after her mouse. She named him Pip because there couldn't be two Pipsqueaks. Pip Kills Pipsqueak In episode 307, Stacy begins to head down to the Arf Gallery when she hears a horrid noise. She turns to find Pipsqueak, her beloved mouse, still. He suddenly disappears and Stacy immediately susapected Pippy killed her mouse. This was also the case IRL. Trivia * Pip's original name was Mickey. * Stacy's mom wanted to call him Spock. * He is named after a now deceased Dogcraft character. * Stacy forgot to mention Pip in Dogcraft intros 301-306. In episode 303 he appears. In 306 he is named, and in the next episode , he is finally mentioned in the intro. * Similar to Sugar, both had yellow collars before being changed. * Pip was 12 weeks old when he was adopted. * Milquetoast and Molly love Pip while Polly sort of doesn't. * Pip has yet to meet Page. * According to Twitter, Yammy's cat Astrid, and Pipsqueak are betrothed. * When he was first rescued he felt like a stegosaurus. * Pip has killed a mouse in real life. He also killed Pipsqueak the mouse in Dogcraft. * When Pip was "diagnosed" with FIP, Potato Flakes poured in support by drawing art and sending wishes, the most notable being #PrayforPip. * Pip probably had Corona Virus instead of FIP. * As confirmed by a May 2018 vlog, Pip doesn't have FIP. References www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-LkRVMg_gQ&t=440s Category:Pets in Stacy's Home (IRL) Category:Cats Category:Pets Category:Dogcraft Characters